


Discovery Channel

by kissing2cousins



Series: Awkward Boners [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Awkward Boners, Discovery Channel, Erections, Gen, Inappropriate Erections, baboons, tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissing2cousins/pseuds/kissing2cousins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awkward boners....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery Channel

**Author's Note:**

> Be prepared for utter ridiculousness, we are not responsible for what may ensue after reading. Like ugly laughing, like the kind when you can't stop crying, even though you have developed a horrible nose bleed.

*Daniel has sat down to watch a Nova documentary on Discovery Channel that he had PVR'd the previous week, 'The Mating Habits of the Red Assed Baboon.'

Daniel: *BOING!*

Jack: That's not right....

 


End file.
